


Ночь в номере

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кисе и Аомине делят номер на двоих</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь в номере

«Если бы не я…» – завернувшись в одеяло, размышлял Кисе и, лежа на краю кровати, попутно рассматривал сад гостиницы за окном. – «Мы были бы уже в Токио».

Он ощутил, как от стыда снова начинают полыхать щеки. Они, мало того, что каким-то образом потерялись в императорских садах во время совместной экскурсии команд-участников Зимнего кубка, так еще и застряли на ночь в этом мотеле из-за транспортных проблем – где-то впереди опрокинулось несколько фур с провизией. 

– Ты слишком громко думаешь, успокойся, – раздалось из-за спины, от чего Кисе неловко вздрогнул. Они едва сумели получить последний номер с двухместной кроватью. Даже одеяло, и то было одно на двоих.

А в остальном, да, все просто отлично.

– Ну, прости, – Кисе завозился на своей стороне кровати, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, и попробовал уснуть. 

Спустя несколько минут он услышал тихое сопение Аомине, почувствовал нечто вроде зависти – тот всегда засыпал моментально, что в автобусе, когда они ездили на матчи, что в кинотеатре на совместном просмотре какого- нибудь фильма. К самому же Кисе сон не шел вообще. На часах телефона, лежащего на тумбочке, синим цветом горело время: половина первого. 

До утра было еще далеко.

Ощутив пинок по ноге, он приподнялся и увидел, как Аомине с довольным выражением лица распластался по кровати, словно морская звезда, и занял собой практически все свободное пространство. Это смутило его еще больше – Аомине не выглядел хищником с игрового поля, он… На его лице не было ехидно-насмешливого выражения «как-вы-мне-все-надоели-хочу-играть-в-баскетбол», ставшего почти привычным. В ярком свете луны темные ресницы отбрасывали длинные тени, между приоткрытыми губами почти светились белые зубы. 

Кисе подвинулся к нему ближе, замирая от страха. Действуя наугад, словно слепой котенок, он легко коснулся губ, ощущая их непривычную мягкость – наверняка на вкус они еще лучше, чем в его мечтах, – и осторожно провел по ним пальцем, очертив контур. Подумав, что ничего страшного не будет, если он просто немного полежит рядом, Кисе без излишних сомнений положил голову на плечо Аомине, молясь всем богам одновременно, чтобы тот не проснулся. 

Аомине не пошевелился, только дёрнул рукой, притянув его еще ближе к себе. Кисе едва не слетел с кровати от испуга, когда понял, что его обняли и прижали к себе словно девушку. Незнакомое чувство ревности полыхнуло ярким пламенем, обжигая до предела натянутые нервы. Его сердце бешено стучало, выбивая барабанную дробь. 

«Какие девушки? Он весь в баскетболе. Ничего у него не может быть с ними, ничего», – мысленно успокаивал себя Кисе, понимая, насколько идиотской является его внезапная вспышка ревности. И хоть лежать, уткнувшись в голое плечо Аомине, было приятно, собственническое чувство проходить не спешило, превратившись в тлеющие угольки. 

Когда на его голову опустилась горячая ладонь Аомине, прижав еще сильнее к себе, Кисе уже не боялся, вдыхая чистый свежий запах тела. Он едва не замурлыкал от удовольствия, ощутив, как пальцы Аомине зарылись в его волосы. Устроив свою руку на его груди, Кисе чувствовал, как под ладонью гулко и размеренно билось его сердце, словно старинные часы, которые он видел у кого-то из агентства. 

Время неспешно утекало по капле, подчиняясь такому знакомо-незнакомому ритму. Темнота резко сгустилась – луна скрылась за облаком, воздух в комнате превратился в тягучую карамель. Кисе чувствовал себя незадачливой мушкой, попавшей в плен. 

Эта близость, неосознанное доверие, тепло сводили с ума, заставляли его чувствовать себя так, будто раньше с ним ничего подобного не случалось. Засыпая под мерное биение сердца, Кисе ощущал себя на своем месте. Он не представлял, что он будет делать завтра. Но это будет завтра. 

Кисе уже не слышал, оказавшись в царстве снов, как в тиши номера раздалось насмешливое:

– Идиот.


End file.
